Unforeseen Consequences
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: WARNINGS: SPOILERS for Season 9 Episode 10.. Summary, plot and rest of warnings inside..
1. Chapter 1

"Unforeseen Consequences."

A/N: By choosing this as a title and then thus having to 'google' how to spell "Unforeseen.", I ended up finding some seriously golden inspiration, in the form of "The top ten most meaningful videogame quotes of all time." list over on destructoid dot com.. Each one of the quotes got little blurbs dedicated to them, written by the person who made the list and in every single blurb, I could find something that I could directly relate to the most recent events on Supernatural.. But the most relevant was the last one, which was.. :

NUMBER 1. "Would you kindly?..." and the blurb is this: "Not only is this a moving, shocking, and all-around incredible quote about the CONSEQUENCES of blindly accepting authority, but it also represents one of the most insightful statements about video-gaming in general.. (THIS.. Is my own, personal add on.. I think it's actually one of the most insightful statements about LIFE in general.. ANYWAY.. The blurb continues on with ..).. CUT SCENES are a form of gameplay SLAVERY.. (AND look how much Supernatural use freaking CUT SCENES and you'll start seeing why I thought this blurb about a video game quote was relevant to Supernatural (also gets a person to wondering about all of the cuts scenes in all forms of media, most especially news, press conferences and political debates).. They rob the player of control, take him out of the moment, and FORCE him to passively witness as the events of the game- the events he is SUPPOSED to have SOME DEGREE OF AGENCY (choice) OVER, play out.. Ken Levine knows this and chose to exploit it in one of the most memorable ways of all time..

When the player finds out that he has been SUBLIMINALLY CONTROLLED by Atlas throughout the ENTIRE GAME, he or she experiences a very sudden, shocking, reassessment of values. having gone through the game thus far with the single-minded intent of beating Andrew Ryan to a bloody pulp, the player is suddenly forced to ask a question, most other games would never dream of proposing to the player.. "WHY am I doing this?"...

Why upon entering the Rapture, do you inject a Plasmid into his veins for seemingly no reason?, Why do you follow Atlas's every instruction?, Why do you kill the innocent, nonviolent-unless-provoked 'Big Daddies'?, Why do you want to kill Ryan?".. The answer is depressingly simple: You did these things because you were TOLD TO. Not because you necessarily had any personal investment in the action, but because someone asked you nicely. Even after realizing this, the player remains completely powerless to stop himself.

In an older article written (Exploring BioShock's storytelling flaws."), this was said about the "Would you kindly?" cut scene:

"Noninteractivity is used brilliantly within the context of the scene: for perhaps the first time in the entire game, the player doesn't want to kill Andrew Ryan, but Jack's violent nature and REFUSAL TO QUESTION HIS ORDERS are too much and the player is forced to watch, horrified, as he mercilessly and uncontrollably batters Ryan to death."

"It stands as the single greatest noninteractive cut scenes in gaming history. Ever. As a STORYTELLING DEVICE, noninteractivity is used as A WEAPON AGAINST THE PLAYER: "You don't want to question why you're doing what you're doing? Fine- you're nothing better than a mindless robotic slave, and you have essentially given up the HUMAN GIFT OF CHOICE. Having control taken away is, within the context of the story, a tangible punishment for accepting things on face value and blindly following orders."..

I have absolutely no idea what game the writer is talking about, (I've heard of BioShock, but I've never played it or wanted to.), but holy crap it is so freaking RELEVENT to describing how I feel about what's going on with Supernatural, right now, most especially with Sam AND Dean (Now, might be a good time to WARN, for SPOILERS for everything up to the Promos of Season 9 Episode 11.)..)..

The other most relevant quote, blurb from the site was..

NUMBER 3 on the list: "War. War never changes." (from Fallout.).. "In the world of Fallout you can do varying amounts of good on your quest through the Wastelands but, more often than not, your efforts can just as easily be undone by bad luck or THE CORRUPTION OF OTHERS. You can save the 'Ghouls of Necropolis" from starvation, only to hear of their slaughter at the hands of the 'Super Mutants'. You can help the 'Brotherhood of Steel' find new technology, but they'll use it to further their WAR-DRIVEN, QUASI-FACIST agenda. And no matter how much good you do in the original Fallout- no matter how quickly save the denizens of 'Vault 13' from dehydration and destroy the "Super Mutant" base- you will ALWAYS be cast out by a hypocritical, bureaucratic 'Vault Overseer' who claims your heroism will make you a bad role model for the other 'Vault Dwellers'..."

It goes on to basically say 'Punishment of morality in an immoral world, the hypocrisy of authority, the petty and violent nature of humankind, can be seen quite clearly even today. Wars are driven by greed, necessity, STUPIDITY, or FEAR- and even after the cities have been burnt to cinders and the countryside irradiated, WAR, will never change."

And once again.. Holy crap it's relevant.. Videogames really do hold the meaning to life! (and Supernatural, but for me Supernatural IS life.)..

ANYWAY.. I saw relevance in something entirely unrelated and wanted to put what I gained inspiration from out there for everybody else to see.. on another note, Sam and Dean, have a code-word that Dean told Crowley to tell Sam so that Sam would listen to and believe Crowley.. The word was 'Pokipse' (Yes, I know there's another spelling as well..) as in "Train to Pokipse." by Rami Shamir and there's plenty of live readings that you can listen to on Youtube.. Talk about some scary relevance.. (Plus the backstory on the struggles the author had to go through to get his book out.. Seriously (coincidentally) relevant to some crap that's happened to Sam and Dean and how they keep struggling, to 'make their story, and keep their story, THEIRS')..

SO.. Now that I've gotten all that out of the way.. I suppose that I should give a hint at what the plot for this story is going to be..

A/N: PLOT: Dean left Sam and Cass, Sam's 'Anti-Possession' tattoo, has been burned off, Sam still isn't back to completely one hundred percent due to the effects of the trials and his long stint as an angel condom didn't do a lot to help matters... Cass is still.. Well, Cass, he just has a little more ''life experience', but he's still too naive for his and Sam's own good.. Basically, Dean's gone and now both he and Sam are at their most vulnerable.. Several players on the board are definitely going to be interested in trying to take advantage of their vulnerability, Crowley, Abaddon, Metartron, Bartholomew, Malichi, etc… AND Gadreel is just the tinsiest bit obsessed with Sam and thinks he's (SHE'S (according to lore Gadreel is a FEMALE, Cheribum)..) in love with Sam, which is, not good, in all sorts of very bad ways, because Gadreel was imprisoned for a very long time and was tortured (In who know, what sorts of ways?) for as long as he (SHE) was imprisoned and all of the things he (SHE) saw in Sam's mind didn't help his (HER) perception of things, add that to Gadreel's over-abundance of naïvete' as well as Gadreel's lack of knowledge or experience with the way human emotions work and his (HER) inability to understand what the difference is between taking something that's completely given of a person's full free will and taking something without a person's full and knowledgeable consent..

A/N: WARNINGS: NonCon, DubCon, Descriptive Torture Scenes, descriptive mentions of past emotional, mental, verbal and physical abuse and neglect of minors (that are either now grown or not present in this story), mentions of more than one adult Main Character in sexual situations while still underage (being a victim of child molestation, victim of pedophiles and having to rely on prostitution while still a minor just to afford food and rent), mentions of at least one adult Main Character being a victim of rape in the past while over eighteen, mentions of memory alterations, mentions of mind control, mentions of nonconsensual drinking of demon blood.. BLANKET WARNING: For everything that may offend or trigger readers, that I may have missed… Rated "M" for a reason.. AND yes.. I do plan to actually finish this one within a decent time frame.. (and yes.. I am still working on my other stories, but I may need to ask for some help for more inspiration on some of them though.)

A/N: It's fiction, no flaming… Please review..

'A man chooses; a slave obeys."- Andrew Ryan- "BioShock."

"Unforeseen Consequences."

~0~

Those first two hundred miles were lonely, filled with nothing but the sound of his breathing, the buzz of his own bitter thoughts swirling around in his mind, and the mechanical drone of the engine, Cass hadn't done anything to attempt to comfort him, apparently the angel knew it was pointless to even try.

At least he wasn't the one driving.

That left him free to curl as far into himself as he could manage and rest his forehead against the front passenger side window. He was tired and pissed and just so damn sad. Just so damn lonely, without his brother there. It didn't feel right riding shotgun next to someone who wasn't Dean. Didn't feel right to sit inside a car that wasn't the Impala.

His whole life had driven away in that car. And he had let it go. He had told Dean to go… "Just go."

Those words were haunting him now…

Once again he was running away… Sure, Dean was the one who had left this time, but that didn't mean that Dean was the only one running away. No… This time, they were both running away.

Away from each other.

Away from their issues.

Away from a breaking point that only they could take each other to.

Away from the truth.

Towards self-destruction…

Away from resolution.

Away from absolution.

Both thinking they are poison.

And Sam knew it. When he told Dean to go, but not to go thinking that's the problem, he had wanted so badly to tell Dean just what the problem is, what the PROBLEMS are. But instead he had let Dean go. He knew that made him a coward but couldn't bring himself to say those things to his brother, because he couldn't bring himself to break Dean like that. To break Dean, the way Dean has broken him, so many times before.

~0~

He was running scared. He knew he had made the worst sort of deal to try to save Sam's life, only to find out he had screwed up in the worst possible ways, when the one he had made a deal with turned out to not be who he said he was. The bastard that had lied to him for, months, could have done anything to Sam at any time.

And he had tried to tell himself that everything he had, done, was because he thought he was doing the right thing, but he knew better than to try to lie to himself. He had basically pimped Sam's body out to an angel, all because he hadn't wanted to go through life without Sam.

"Look how great that turned out." He muttered to himself, just to fill the heart breaking silence.

Yes… Those first two hundred miles had been lonely and it didn't look like the next two hundred miles would be any better…

TBC…

A/N: Sam and Dean are traveling in opposite directions from each other, just to clarify things a bit…

Sorry there wasn't a lot of 'meat on the bones' in this Chapter, due to my long Author's Notes above. But hopefully everyone will understand the relevance of those notes, especially seeing as how certain characters (Dean, Cass, Gadreel) have had a thing for 'blindly following orders, like a good little soldier' without ever really questioning the "bigger picture" until it's too late and they're forced to sit and watch the consequences, of their failure to really question things, unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

"Unforeseen Consequences."

A/N: FIRST OFF: See WARNINGS in the last Chapter, and now some new WARNINGS: definite SPOILERS for Season 9 Episode 12 and definitely some SPOILERS (for Episodes 12-16) that I've read online about some very hairy things that Dean's going to be doing…

So, jumping ahead, past events in Episode 12, Cass has already extracted as much as he could of that 'something angelic' that Sam had, had resonating inside of him, Dean's already taken on 'The Mark of Cain' (By the way… LOVED Cain, he is definitely a freaking AWESOME Character!), and so, basically, that brings us to present events, where Dean's going to come back and he and Sam are going to find Garth…

And.. Here we go…

~0~

"Unforeseen Consequence."

~0~

The bunker just hadn't been the same over the last few days..

It just wasn't the same without Kevin…

Without Dean…

And Cass, well, he hadn't been the best company seeing as how he had kept trying to talk him into calling Dean and asking him to come back…

According to what Cass had said, they needed all the help they could get and it would be 'More productive' if they all worked together.

Then three days ago something had changed, Castiel had been healing him when the expression in his eyes became angry, causing Sam to be confused, but Castiel wouldn't say why he was angry or why he was storming away with such haste and now… Things just weren't the same.

Weren't the same without Cass. Without anyone…

He was all alone. And with no explanation as to what the hell had caused Castiel to take off like he had, Sam had no idea what to do.

He could try to do more research, but there was only so many times he could re-read every single one of the books and files inside the bunker and there was only so far he could get with the ones that weren't even in English.

He could just take one of the cars in the bunker's garage and drive off like everybody else seemed to have the preference of doing. He wasn't a child they could just dump off here and take off on with the expectations that he would be a good boy and stay put right where they wanted him. There wasn't anything or anyone keeping him here. And no one could bitch him out if he just decided to go off on his own and leave hunting and everything else behind, because no one had stuck around for him, and he was sick and tired of putting his life on permanent hold while everyone else that he knew got to live their lives however THEY saw fit and when he tried to live his own life and make his own choices and tried to better himself, he got nothing but kicked in the teeth with guilt trip after guilt trip.

Damn right… There was nothing and no one keeping him here… So why in the hell was he still here, again?

It would serve them all right if Sam Winchester just packed up his crap, took one of the extra cars, locked up the bunker and fell off the grid once and for all. Hell, he could even leave the country, let Dean try to find him then with his fear of flying keeping him from stepping foot on a plane., Yeah there were boats, but there were six other Continents and he doubted that Dean would take the kind of time needed to conduct a search like that, not when there was always something that needed killing.

Sam had made his decision, he was going to leave, everything and everyone, for good and this time and he wasn't going to come back…

Grabbing the keys to a nice electric blue classic Dodge that had recently made its way into the bunker's garage, he tossed his duffle bag of meager belongings into the back seat and drove away into the night, heading West towards the biggest international airport closest to him, L.A.X…. After all if Dean or anyone else ever did decide to try to look for him, well L.A.X. was a damn big airport and even if Dean could track him there, he damn sure wouldn't be able to track him further, not if he was smart and used an alias that he had created himself, that Dean would never be able to guess, that and wear whatever disguise he could get away with just until he got to wherever he wanted to stop and settle down at.. Which he totally would go all Jason Bourne on Dean's ass and 'transform' into his new identity right inside the airport's restroom, even if it meant cutting and dying his hair and donning slacker clothes that he'd normally never be caught dead in.. Dean would be looking for a six foot four man with sleek, shoulder length brunette hair dressed in either a 'Fed suit' or jeans and flannel that had a poorly picked, easily guessable alias and an even more poorly thought out reason for leaving the country, he wouldn't be searching for a short haired, bleach blonde surfer boy heading for the warmer waters and bigger waves of Brazil, which just so happened to be the newest up and coming hot spot that surfers all over the world were flocking to, Sam had checked before choosing that as his first destination and once he got there, he'd spend two days evaluating where Dean would be the least likely to look for him, before deciding where he wanted to move on to.

His plan may have been made in haste, but it was foolproof… Wasn't it?

He thought that he had planned for any and every thing that could happen… But he was oh so wrong.

He hadn't planned on stopping for gas somewhere in New Mexico and 'accidently' glancing at a newspaper and catching details of a cattle mutilation where the suspect had fled the scene only to be hit by a car and taken to a hospital and oddly enough, the description of the 'suspect' was a bit too close to the scrawny, lanky, annoying at times, but loveable Garth who had been missing for more than six months and since Garth was a friend, well Sam was going to at least check and make sure that he was okay or if he needed help getting out of whatever predicament that he had managed to get himself into. Then he could head to L.A.X., after all Wisconsin isn't that far from California (only one thousand nine hundred seventy-four miles and a little more than a day's drive in the WRONG direction) and it's not like he had purchased the plane ticket, yet or anything…

Okay, so maybe his plan hadn't been exactly foolproof after all. But who was he kidding? He's Sam Winchester, there's no such thing as a 'foolproof' plan, especially since he was the 'fool' who had made it.

But it was only one distraction.

Just a small delay.

It's not like this one tiny detour was going to keep him from going through with his plan.

Right?

After the nurse at the front desk of the hospital told him where to find Garth's room Sam made his way down the hall and opened the door to room number one-one-three and honestly wasn't all that surprised to see that Dean was already there.

Well wasn't this going to be fun?

He couldn't believe it when Dean tried to send him away.

He wanted to yell and rant and rave that every single time he had tried to leave that he had been kicked down and kicked down over it until he couldn't take it anymore and here Dean was trying to send him away? Here Dean was trying to be the one to do the leaving?

Quite frankly Sam was fed up with the hypocrisy… Yeah, he got it, he had left for Stanford and his family had considered it as him abandoning them.. Well, he had a news flash for Dean, they had abandoned HIM first!

All the times they took off to parts unknown for days on end, leaving him alone for anything or anyone to take advantage of the vulnerability of his solitude, like lions picking of the lone zebra that had gotten isolated from its herd.. THEY, took off, left him alone and left him at the mercy of the worst sorts of predators…. What was that if not abandonment?

Where did Dean get off thinking that he could still pull this crap?!... He wasn't some little boy that Dean could just ditch at "Plucky's" 'Pedophile Filled House of Horrors' (or whatever it was that they wanted to call that place, to him those places would always represent everything that had been taken from him and so would anything and everything having to do with clowns), while Dean went and took care of 'the grown up stuff', anymore… Oh. Hell. No…

So, Sam made sure he stayed in the loop, despite how Dean tried to lie to him and send him away.

And at some point he found himself asking "Why am I here when I could be in Brazil?", of course that came after Martha Kent's psychotic Lycanthrope doppleganger had him tied to a tractor wheel and went on an obligatory evil monologue of how she was going to kill Garth and Bess and blame their murders on Sam.

After Dean put a bullet through the psycho bitch's chest and iced the bitch's cousins, everyone was released from their chains, sure Garth and Bess were a little worse for wear, but at least they were still breathing and could tell the tale of exactly what had gone down in the barn, thus avoiding the start of Ragnarok.

And then… Then he and Dean were going to go their separate ways. Again. This time with a promise to 'send postcards', as if Sam was really going to send a postcard from wherever he decided to finally settle down when the last thing he wanted was for Dean to have a way of tracking him down.

But frickin Dean just had to go on about how at the very least when they rode together it 'Split the crappiness.' and damn it, he did have a point, it just seemed that the majority of the 'crappiness' just so happened to slide in Sam's direction, it would have been so simple if Dean had just left it at that… Of course he hadn't though, he had gone and try to pave everything over with 'We're family.' And Sam wanted to go off, it had taken everything he had not to punch Dean in the face and keep going until Dean finally got it….

Why, after everything they've been through is it that when Dean does something he thinks he can get off without any repercussions simply by pointing out that they're family, even though when it was Sam that had made mistakes, being family had meant nothing to Dean?, Hell, right up to the Last Trial Dean had still had to lay it on him about how he had 'continuously tried to leave hunting', 'drank demon blood', 'trusted a demon', let Lucifer out of The Cage', came back from The Cage without a soul, let his own big brother get turned by a vampire, didn't look for him while he was in Purgatory. Being family, seemed to not really mean anything to Dean unless it was something he could use to either gain forgiveness or cut to the bone with how he was the Saint who was too good to forgive his own brother even the slightest of his transgressions. Even when Dean had said words like "Clean slate.' forgiveness, was not something that Dean had ever really given him.

So why didn't he just tell Dean off? Tell him where he could shove the words 'we're family'? After all Dean had made it clear several times in the past just what he thought of him and here recently he's done nothing to show that he no longer thinks of one Sam Winchester as a 'Monster' as a 'blood sucking vampire' that's been a worse brother through Dean's whole life than an actual vampire that Dean knew for only a year and had no blood relation to… It's like the words Dean had said almost six months ago were just that, WORDS, said to keep him from leaving Dean…

Why the hell wasn't he on a plane to Brazil, again?

But, no… Sam hadn't ranted or raved or tore into Dean the ways he wanted to, no he had just simply stated the obvious, that something was broken between them, and then damn it all to Hell and back he had told Dean that they could work together, that they could be partners, but that it would take a lot of work for them to ever really be brothers again. He wanted to hit himself upside the head… There wasn't anything really obligating him to even give Dean a chance this time around… Except for maybe the fact that Dean doesn't even really know how many chances that he's already been given, because no one had ever really told him just where he was going wrong and as far as Dean actually knew, this was only his first 'second chance'… So, there was that. All because Sam had never wanted to be the kind of person to lord his brother's mistakes over his head like Dean did to him.

And oh, there were so many.. He sometimes wonders what would happen if he just went off on Dean and just started ranting about how when Dean made that Crossroads Deal, all that had done was serve to rip his soul out of Heaven all so he could watch as Dean was being ripped apart and dragged to Hell, only because Dean hadn't been able to live with him dead.. Well, it was nice to know how much Dean cared that he had made him suffer having to live without Dean, knowing that Dean was in HELL, because of him. Or what would happen if he repeatedly threw it in Dean's face that he was the one to break the First Seal, without which, none of the mess that had happened more than four years ago would have even came about? Or how about how Dean trusted Cass who had betrayed ALL OF THEM, yeah Cass had been trying to do the right thing and had thought that he actually was doing the right thing, but it was still no different than.. Say, trusting a demon and accidently setting Lucifer free?, Yet Dean had forgiven Cass after giving the ANGEL not much more than a slap on the wrist, while Dean was still making his own brother, pay for not only all of the mistakes he had made, but he had also made him to suffer the consequences of everybody else's bad choices as well, while Dean repeatedly kicked him down over and over again because of how those prices had come as an inconvenience to HIM? How about if he just threw how unfair all of that was to him in Dean's face for once?

No, he hadn't done that, he wasn't going to do that... For whatever reason he was going to give Dean this second chance and he was just going to let the past stay in the past… Because what good would it do to rehash all of that crap?

TBC…

~0~

A/N: remember no flaming…


End file.
